narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Darkyy/2
Elemento Magma Perdón. No lo sabía. ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba el elemento magma! xD. Lo hice por un encargo. Si tienes alguna queja disela a Alvaro, que fue el quien me mando hacerlo. PD:Me debeis 1 favor por el icono que hice (Cuchilla), ya que tanbien fue un encargo suyo. Lo que quiero ya os lo dire. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:26 29 sep 2011 (UTC) re-gracias Por mi no hay problema. Con tal de que me page... xD. Y si no me paga presento una queja al sindicato de creadores de Iconos de Elementos. xD Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:33 29 sep 2011 (UTC) precios Te pasas con los precios. Yo tan solo quiero el sharingan azul, y es un REGALO, por lo tanto no me tienes que cobrar. Pero entendido, cuando tenga que cobrar lo que me pida a algun usuario, se lo digo a Alvaro. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:48 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivos Duplicados No sucede nada simplemente que el usuario Jinchuriki 2 Colas subi imagenes duplicadas (es decir imagenes repetidas) por lo que las estoy reemplazando con las imagenes ya existente para poder borrar las imagenes repetidas. 13:38 1 oct 2011 (UTC) fer creame o mejor arreglame mi plantilla flotante quiero una imagen en movimiento 20:55 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Fer te voy a decir esto como tutor y adeministrador, toda imagen subida a la Wiki debe tener un nombre apropiado es decir nada en otro idioma y tampo numero osea 78175286753875.png eso esta prohibido. Asi que tengo que borrar el gif que subiste y te dare la oportunidad para que le cambies el nombre y lo vuelvas a subir. Además te voy a decir que es posible cambiar el nombre del archivo antes de subirlo en la wiki en un link llamado "Más opciones" a la hora de subir tu imagen. 21:17 1 oct 2011 (UTC) ok fer fer muchas gracias se te agradece ;) de veras!! 19:36 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Gifs Los gifs los hago con Photoshop y Gifanimator. Además hay que tener imagenicacion para poder formar la figura (partir del Sharingan y hacer la figura del Mangekyo Sharingan). Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 11:40 9 oct 2011 (UTC) indigo Hola cuando estes ve mi perfil en indigo y ve mi pokemon xD Glenson11 - NW/BW - ¡¡Super-Blog!! 00:17 10 oct 2011 (UTC) toma mi gmail lpez.alvaro@gmail.com y que es eso que te quieren hakear la cuenta?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:15 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Páginas Protegidas Disculpa Fer no puedo darte tal derecho porque para eso tendria que darte los derechos de administrador, además si existiera tal posibilidad no te le consederia porque para eso existen los administradores. 13:09 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Me costo un poco pero lo logre aca esta la imagen Archivo:Mangekyou_Sharingan_de_Itachi.png hola oye porfa pasame tu msngr para hablar para mandar a areglar mi ds zorkX_X 22:13 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Reto Hola Fer,Hice un reto en facebook con Dariel y lo voy a cumplir,el reto decía que el podía pedirme cualquier cosa,y me dijo que pusiera Te Amo en tu discusión,la verdad no me hace gracia esto, y sabes que no me llevo muy bien contigo,pero... te amo -_- Denisse Terumi デニス照美 00:53 21 oct 2011 (UTC) conectate conectate en el chat de tatsuorg 17:26 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantillas y otra cosa Pues el favicon lo cambié porque el antiguo ni siquiera "existía", es decir, iba al archivo y me aparecía como borrado así que tuve que subir otro y subí el actual. Subí el símbolo de Konoha porque no encontré otro más adecuado. En cuanto a las infoboxes, pues tuve que cambiarlas porque eran demasiado largas cuando se les ponía mucha información, en cambio, las actuales ocupan menos y son más presentables. Otra error residía en los sobrenombres, donde el texto se ponía en negritas (cosa que no me gustaba) ¿Recopiar a Narutopedia? Pues digamos que sólo tomamos prestadas sus infoboxes (no todas sus plantillas), no la hemos copiado en su totalidad. Que algunos usuarios traduzcan los artículos de ese wiki no me concierne a mí. Si tienes algún otro reclamo te escucho. 01:55 23 oct 2011 (UTC) :Sí, todas serán remodeladas. Si quieres informarte sobre su uso visita sus páginas (la de las infoboxes), ya que he puesto una buena explicación sobre su uso. Por el momento puedes visitar esta. 02:07 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Burijji Verás, ya no tenemos plazas, ya que entróNagato Uzumaki Senju y por Kenpachi025. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:31 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Viejo, me pasas el link del chat donde se reunen es que se me perdio T.T y no eh podido chatear con ustedes Takeru (discusión) 19:52 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Fer, hay capítulos que no tienen portada, y no la tendran, asi que no se les ponen dibujos, por lo tanto no les debes poner la categoría "Sin foto" 23:36 27 oct 2011 (UTC) La verdad esperaba que tu las revirtieras XD 23:39 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Tienes razon, pero yo no intente. Yo miraba en las plantillas. A mi enseño a ponerlas Fuego 013 Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:34 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por avisarme de lo de editar es que llevo 2 dias soy bastante nuevo. Gracias por el aviso. Shika-nara36 12:37 6 nov 2011 (UTC) gradiacion Que es eso de la graduacion?? Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:21 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Firma Gracias Por Ayudarme con mi Firma fer :D 18:54 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Repuesta Hola Fer disculpa por no contesta lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado pero te voy a decir lo siguiente: #No te puedo dar la autorización para que cambies el Proyecto: Episodios, eso debes consultarlo con su fundador. #En cuanto a mi personaje, no se si sea posible porque actualmente esoy participando en la historia de Tatsu y no se si tu estas participando en la historia de Buriji o la Tatsu. Si por casualidad estas participando en la historia de Tatsu, dime los detalles para ver como lo hacemos. #En cuanto a tu graduación eso es otra historia porque antes de hacerlo necesito que respondas estas preguntas y quiero que contestes con gran sinceridad: ¿Cual es tu función en la Wiki?, ¿Eres capas de seguir las reglas de la Wiki e informarme sobre cualquier persona que no las cumpla? ¿Participas con frecuencia en la editación de articulos? y por último ¿Estas preparado para asumir las responsabilidades posteriores a tu graduación?. 16:52 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok cuando te sientas preparado avisame. 17:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC) fer vos me dijiste que copie y pege Alucard 11:24 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Disculpas Hola Fer te vengo a pedir disculpas en nombre de Marcronic que no puede editar, esta muy apenado y quiere que porfavor lo perdones, recuerda cuanto te hemos perdonado aqui y porfa ya dejen de discutir sobre lo de los capitulosArchivo:Annigif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Annigif.gif 00:39 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Proyecto Episodios Hola Fer jose ignacio. Yo me ocuparé de la página del proyecto y la restauraré, no te preocupes. Disculpa la demora. 04:03 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Firma Megane 20px Hyuga 00:31 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Nombre Deja de renombrar el artículo. No quieras echar abajo el trabajo de los miembros del proyecto respectivo. Si vuelves a hacerlo te bloqueo. 02:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Tutor Si Puedo Ser Tutor Alucard 18:44 21 nov 2011 (UTC) quieres estar en mi equipo quieres estar en mi organizacion 'Diurna2312 21:18 22 nov 2011 (UTC)' Muchas gracias gracias. JLSilver 16:47 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Fer, no hagas ediciones estupidas como la del Elemento Lva -_-. 17:42 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Fer, por favor, no edites en una pagina que está en obras por un usuario, que se lo puedes estropear. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:28 27 nov 2011 (UTC) re-lo se Ya, pero tienes que tener cuidado, porque lo iba a hacer yo. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:31 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Logo Fer, quiero que me hagas un Logo que diga ''Kuroi Suzumushi tipo Bleach, porfavor, Kuro Mushi 16:43 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye fer, hazme un logo de naruto que diga Hiei Kohaku n_n por favorcito ¬ ¬* --Hiei Kohaku 17:00 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias fer por mi firma 200px|link=User:Hiei Kohaku 17:38 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Re-Reversor Fer dejame pensar lo que pasa es que estoy ocupado pero creo que si te lo voy a dar simplemente se paciente. 17:14 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Fer, ¿y yo me merezco ser reversor? Deshago las ediciones y ayuda en la wiki... Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:20 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Mal ejemplo Oye Fer, se que tu y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, es normal porque cada uno tiene su forma de pensar, sin embargo creo que le estas dando mal ejemplo a HokageUzumaki al decirle que no importa si están mal las infoboxes ya que tu se las arreglaras. Lo que debes es enseñarle a usarlas correctamente para que él mismo las corrija. Deberías incitarlo a hacer un buen trabajo y no a ser mediocre. Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 14:38 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Sobre lo que tú me as dicho Hola Fer,lo que me as dicho parte de razón tienes pero por desgracia yo no tengo mucho tiempo para eso por motivos personales lo máximo que puedo hacer es Crear artículos o editar(cosa que mi actividad a reducido por motivos personales) y los del mantenimiento nuestro dever es ayudarlo a que la WIKI ESTE EN ORDEN,pero básicamente se deverían encargar mucho más los Administrador,pero como están ocupados lo tenemos que hacer nosotros.SaludosAlvaro455 20:03 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo de los "Asistentes en Wikidex" los usan por que tienen bastante trabajo y para añadir un cargo más que ayude nastante mira aquí tienes un ejemplo.Esos cargos se piden por el Especial:Contactar,pero claro está tú no lo puedes pedir ya que no eres Administrador ni burócrata y esas dos Wiki si te fijas tienen muchas ediciones.Saludos y otra cosa el flag de asistente me parece más útil que el del ReversorAlvaro455 06:51 29 nov 2011 (UTC) fer no he editado la raxon es que mi pc esta dañada y he tenido muchos problemas quien sabe cuanto lo arreglen espero que entiendas por ahora te deseo lo mejor 21:10 29 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué anime?Alvaro455 06:35 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero no,no te puedo ayudar con el Anime,estoy ocupadoAlvaro455 17:32 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Tu Sandbox Fer dado a que tu sanbox es la portada deririgi lo de personaje, imagen y jutsu favorito a sus determinadas planillas ya que estan todas dentro de una categoria especial llamada Complementos de Portada alli deven ir las cosas referidas a la portada asi q por cierto borre los otros de jutsu destacados y lo demas 01:51 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Tenías razón lo del elemento hielo había leído que los de la aldea oculta de la nieve usaban una variación y no el elemento hielo pero era erronea,pero itachi uchiha en el anime en su lucha contra sasuke le dice que solo los uchihas que han desbloqueado el amaterasu y el tsukiyomi pueden usar el susano. Sasuke UcHiA 12:38 5 dic 2011 (UTC) http://animeid.com/ver/naruto-shippuden-138.html#.TtznTcE4vxk.hotmail esta es la dirreccion,miralo sobre el noveno minuto es el capitulo 138 Sasuke UcHiA 15:51 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla No estoy muy seguro con respecto a la plantilla pero dejame preguntarle a los otros administradores a ver que piensan. 20:53 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Reversor Ummm en cuanto a tu petición de ser reversor he decido que primero debo ver si eres capaz de cumplir con la función de un reversor el cual es quitar ediciones innecesarias si veo que puedes hacerlo voy a considerarlo. 21:25 5 dic 2011 (UTC) -_- Nunca dije que queria un cargo, y no lo quiero, solo que no quise hacer como Sasukeuzumaki que escribio de más. 21:51 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Firma Fer Grax Por La Firma 200px|link=User:Kanon96 11:28 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Usuario Fer, como quiero i página es muy simple, solo quiero el background de color Azul obscuro y el borde rojo, y el cuadro de información ralmente ese si lo quiero como lo tenia solo que de color Amarillo con el vorde celeste, y por último el mensaje flotante pero solo deja flotando el mensaje flotante que quiero de color verde obscuro y yo le pongo la imagen y le escribo lo que le tengo que escribir, de nuevo grax. Archivo:Rasenganicono.gif[[User:Andremben |'AndreMbeN']]Archivo:Rasenganicono.gif 01:38 7 dic 2011 (UTC) hablar. Entra a Iris Zero, necesito hablar contigo. 16:32 13 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Madura! Fer vas a seguir con eso, si sigues con eso se me van a quemar los ojos, y como dice el titulo del mensaje. ¡Madura! Futarime no Rikudō 19:12 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Entra al chat -.- Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 12:53 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Ejem has visto la pagina del Mono de 4 colas ¬¬ es que de verdad Mashiro-kun..A la orden 14:20 17 dic 2011 (UTC) si si señor don Fer jose rey Ignacio ¬¬ XDDDDD Mashiro-kun..A la orden 14:27 17 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Puedes Ayudarme? Hola ''Fer Jose Ignacio puedes ayudarme a crear las plantillas de yugioh wiki en mi wiki yugiohfancards bueno si es que tienes tiempo o si no mandame un mensaje para enseñarme por que ya les pregunte a varios usuarios y no saben.Lautaro elias saifet 21:04 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Podrías venir AHORA al chat?? Tengo que tratar contigo un asunto. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 21:09 17 dic 2011 (UTC) No, al de aqui Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 21:14 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok. Estoy en 5 minutos Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 21:17 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Podrías venir al chat de aquí?? Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:01 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Señor!! Buenas Tardes señor don rey majestad sublime fer jose ignacio XDD . He venido a decirle reducir la imagen de ICHA ICHA de Kakashi Hatake esta muy grande y la llevo poniendo mas de 5 veces pero alguien me la pone super grande [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun Princess][http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun '' Mashiro-kun][http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Mashiro-kun ''' (Mi Discusión)] Entonces Entonces no se puede poner bien los nombres -.-? por que supongamos si el nombre es El Poderoso Guerrero... devemos poner El poderoso guerrero O_o? Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 14:00 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Re-Facebook Si. Porque preguntas?. 17:00 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de Facebook Es no sabia que eras tu, nunca me imagine que fueras así (me quede atonito). 17:30 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok tratare fernando, luego luego lo hago, que estoy un poco ocupado, como estas tu y tu familia? tu mama esta bien? tus primos? TU FACEBOOK? Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png [[User:JoseTorres|'José']] [[User talk:JoseTorres|'Torres']] Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png 19:44 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Video Destacado Uhm, bueno tu sugerencia de ir en el Tabber ya la habia pensado, pero me decidi por usar ese espacio vacio de abajo, en el Tabber iran cosas relacionadas directamente con el wiki, el video sera algo relacionado con la serie y qeu podria necesitar de un poco mas de espacio por eso lo deje abajo y fuera del Tabber pero gracias de todas formas por tu sugerencia Archivo:Sasukegif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Sasukegif.gif 15:08 22 dic 2011 (UTC) *Lo de la estrella es razonable ya la cambiare, esto no necesita una encuesta ni una votación, simplemente Fuego me dio la autorización de poner el video destacado, yo ya decidi donde lo pondria y esta listo, ya te explique por que. Archivo:Sasukegif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Sasukegif.gif 15:23 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Colores y wtf yo no tengo facebook fer...digamos que nisiquiera te conosco, pero si quieres, haz lo del color del fondo de mi perfil, asi almenos...espera...¡¿Ques tu no estabas Bloqueado?! Re:Colores y wtf hola, oye, si nesecito que me ayudes, primero, me puse los colores de akatsuki en el fondo que arreglaste, y nesecito ayuda en mis amigos, quiero poner la plantilla que tu tienes en tu perfil donde dice las series que ves, ¿me puedes ayudar con ella? ok fer ya entro Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png [[User:JoseTorres|'José']] [[User talk:JoseTorres|'Torres']] Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png 23:30 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Re-Proyecto Videojuegos Si esta bien, si necesitas ayuda me avisas. 17:56 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Bien, vi que le agregaste la plantilla borrar al articulo Desactivación de Sellos estuve indagando y creo qeu si es una habilidad especial de Koharu, habra que averiguar mejor si en verdad es un jutsu, asi que retire la plantilla borrar y y coloque la de Esbozo y Arreglar. Saludooss Archivo:Sasukegif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Sasukegif.gif 01:20 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Fer,una pregunta,por que cuando editaste en la reunion general,lo hiciste dos veces y no una sola ?Porcierto,Feliz Navidad !!.Crazy javi sm 17:37 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Necesito tu ayuda para algo,avisame cuando estes disponible.Crazy javi sm 13:27 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Quiero que me ayudes con una cosa asique vete a Wiki Shinobi porfa.Crazy javi sm 13:44 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Proyecto videojuegos Hola fer puedo hacerme participante de proyecto videojuegos esque hay varios juegos que están sin completar y uno ya lo estoy arreglando.Feliz navidad y año nuevo un saludo Sasuke UcHiA 14:40 31 dic 2011 (UTC) yo no queria graduarme,mi tutor sabia menos que yo y por eso me pusieron la plantilla yo no la queria sabes Enzo01 21:02 10 ene 2012 (UTC) por cierto aprendo rapido y lo unico que mi tutor darkgaara no me enseño es ponerle una foto a la plantilla por cierto aprendo rapido y lo unico que mi tutor darkgaara no me enseño es ponerle una foto a la plantilla Enzo01 21:19 10 ene 2012 (UTC) y con tutor o sin tutor aprendi a ponerle una foto a la plantilla Enzo01 21:22 10 ene 2012 (UTC) no. .....aprendi de mi manera:hacer caso, prestar atencion, recordar todo lo que aprendi y encuentro una respuesta a todo Enzo01 21:25 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Graduación Bueno según yo creo, ya estas listo, he decidido darte la graduación ya has cumplido y te has convertido en un verdadero usuario competente. Puedes colocarte la plantilla de graduación yo me encargo de quitar la plantilla de estudiante de mi perfil. Fuego 013 (discusión) 01:39 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Foro Hola Fernando, no se si te dieron o no permiso de crear ese foro por la cuenta títere de Suigetsu, bueno, en fin te sugiero que hicieras esa discución en un blog, por que no se, no me parece un atentado contra la wiki ni mucho menos, simplemente se creo una titere con el nombre del fundador, en fin si queres hacelo y si no pues bueno... 01:54 8 feb 2012 (UTC) pero como puedo cambiar el color a la userbox? Nasho13 14:36 14 feb 2012 (UTC) LISTO ya esta mirala no te acuerdas de mi XD (wookie) HOLA :D Hola fer soy ezequiel no te guardo rencor por nuestra pelea te soy sinsero soy casi asi con todos :p quiero hablar contigo porfa si puedes entra al chat de afterlife graxEzequiel Mikoi 19:46 2 mar 2012 (UTC)ezeEzequiel Mikoi 19:46 2 mar 2012 (UTC) jeje fer disculpa que te moleste (de nuevo xD) esque es importante para mi y no se si tanto para ti pero necesito que entres de nuevo lo que pasa esque estaba tomando la merienda Ezequiel Mikoi 20:23 2 mar 2012 (UTC)ezeEzequiel Mikoi 20:23 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ademas ahorita estoy bien atento :D y si no puedes en afterlife en cazadores en cualquiera sirve porque estoy alli Ezequiel Mikoi 20:26 2 mar 2012 (UTC)ezeEzequiel Mikoi 20:26 2 mar 2012 (UTC) fer no puedo decirtelo porque en cazadores estas away -_- bien espero pero no te vallas Ezequiel Mikoi 20:38 2 mar 2012 (UTC)ezeEzequiel Mikoi 20:38 2 mar 2012 (UTC) proyecto hola fer me gustaria que tu blog fuera parte de el proyecto episodios para coordinarlo mejor espero tu respuesta ademas el resto de informacion esta en tu blog que por cierto esta bien estructurado pero poco actualizado 17:30 5 mar 2012 (UTC) diriamos que si.... la verdad si no fuera por mi ni siquiera estaria el proyecto tan activo como ha estado en estos dias y me autoproclamo lider ademas dariel lo sabe.. 21:13 5 mar 2012 (UTC) como hicistes fer podes pasarme la plantilla de personajes que tiene mi blog te lo digo por que no quiero copiarla sin tu permiso solo como referencia-- 16:26 7 mar 2012 (UTC) personaje fer ya lo cree http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:NaruIchi24/Jin_Sarutobi --NaruIchi24 21:06 6 mar 2012 (UTC) ok la copio otro dia tengo inconvenientes ahh y eso de las varias discusiones es algo confuso deberias arreglarlo 17:06 7 mar 2012 (UTC) mision fer como sabes obviamente soy parte de tu ekipo con mashiro y andrey.hace unos momentos dariel nos ha dado la primera mision la cual es: unirse al proyecto banda sonora y arreglar cada opening a nuestro gusto. estaba pensando esperar por andrey que es el jonin a cargo para coordinarnos. ya le deje un mensaje a andrey--NaruIchi24 02:19 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagen Fer , estoy en otra PC pasame de vuelta la imagen asi de la edito PD: dime el nombre del clan otra vez me olvide. xD Ariel sharingan 21:53 3 abr 2012 (UTC) re-baneo No es exagerado porque no eres un usuario nuevo y ya te tendrías que saber las normas. Además, se te había avisado anteriormente y seguiste con el flood. Por mi parte, no se quita, tenlo presente. 15:20 23 sep 2013 (UTC) : Ok, te lo reduciré a 3 días, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. -- 15:25 23 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: lol Mira fuiste baneado por que ya te habia advertido incluso antes de esa discusión, te dije que pararas pero seguiste, Ryukazi es un Mod. y no conseciones con él, hablare con los otros Adm. para ver que opinan de esto ya que tiene tanta parte en esto como tu. Saludooss -- '''Dariel'-'Senju' 20:46 30 sep 2013 (UTC) * Vale Ryukazi empezo el problema, como Mod. sera castigado por ello pero no hay excusa para haber dicho esas cosas, lo de la discusión si la archivare pero creo que luego, por cierto has sido baneado ya en varias ocaciones en el pasado y en esta semana ya ahs sido baneado dos veces, hemos decidido que seras baneado por un largo tiempo debido a esto, aun lo estamos acordando. Saludooss Dariel-'Senju' 20:58 30 sep 2013 (UTC) Re:Páginas Protegidas Hola Fer, lo siento, pero no comenzaré a proteger páginas porque un usuario no registrado hizo una mala edición en determinado artículo. He notado que la protección de páginas se ha hecho para volver las cosas fáciles y, como en general los usuarios no registrados realizan malas contribuciones (lo cual es entendible al no dominar la edición), lo más cómodo es proteger las páginas de ellos apenas uno de ellos comete un error. Algo que he aprendido y que la central trata de fomentar es que las wikias son plataformas de contribución general y que cualquiera debería tener el derecho de editar sin importar si tiene cuenta o no. Como te mencioné, estoy consciente que los usuarios no registrados no aportan siempre buenas cosas pero si te fijas detenidamente no es un vandalismo a propósito, normalmente es por agregar cosas que ellos creen que debería ir pero no son conocedores del modo de operar o la estructura de los artículos. He visitado varias wikis actualmente activas donde los usuarios no registrados son personas activas y que hacen buenos aportes pero, como nuestros artículos están protegidos, perdemos la oportunidad de encontrar IPs útiles a largo plazo. Por cada IP que hace una mala edición, pueden haber 3 IP que hacen una buena, pero pasan desapercibidas porque se enfocan en cuales se equivocan. Ejemplos: Ej A, Ej B, Ej C, Ej D, Ej E, etc. Desde mi punto de vista, una página debe ser protegida cuando 3 o más IPs vandalicen un artículo en un corto periodo de tiempo y aún así debe una protección temporal hasta que la fiebre de editar ese artículo se les acabe, pero no podemos comenzar a proteger porque 1 IP vandaliza un artículo 2 o más veces porque lo que se debe hacer es bloquear la IP, no el artículo. Así mismo, varias IP pueden hacer contribuciones que a vista de los "veteranos" de la wiki pueden parecer vandalismos pero en sí podrían ser contribuciones con una buena intención pero con una mala ejecución. Poniéndote de ejemplo, sabes cuantos usuarios que sí tienen una cuenta hacen malas ediciones? Son bastantes, creeme, no solo los no registrados hacen malas ediciones, pero solo por eso comenzaremos a proteger todos esos artículos para que se editen solo por los administradores? Claro que no, porque sería injusto que restringamos a todos los usuarios solo porque algunos vandalizaron o cometieron errores. Pues es lo mismo con los no registrados. Por ir por el camino cómodo, se ha dificultado la tarea de encontrar IPs productivas y al mismo tiempo que nuestra tasa de edición diaria se vea afectada. La wiki No 1 actual en el medidor WAM, es decir la "wiki más activa" de toda Wikia actualmente, es la wiki inglesa del juego Five Nights At Freddy's. Echa un vistazo a esa wiki y te darás cuenta de cuantos usuarios no registrados son activos y con el tiempo se volvieron usuarios registrados porque se les dio seguimiento y el apoyo necesario. Espero que comprendas. LeoHatake 21:08 24 nov 2014 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Fer como estas me alegra mucho saber de ti después de tanto tiempo. Debo decirte que tu pregunta es valida, ya que el usuario Leo Hatake es un buen usuario, con mucha experiencia y buenos conocimientos en edición que ha contribuido mucho con el desarrollo de la wiki. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las políticas de la wiki, solamente pueden existir cinco administradores, es una tradición que se tiene desde hace mucho y que ha permanecido así desde entonces. Por lo que si en algun momento Leo quisiera ser ADM debe esperar a que se desocupe un cargo. Pero debo destacarte que Leo posee casi todos las funciones de un ADM, debido a que tiene el cargo de Asistente, solamente que no puede llevar acabo ciertas acciones que los ADM si podemos. Espero que esto haya aclarado tu duda. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:35 26 nov 2014 (UTC)